Bloody Mary
by Mustafina
Summary: - Algum de vocês acredita em... – fez uma pequena pausa e seu olhar moribundo pareceu se esvair em segundos – Vampiros? - FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS
1. Fichas

Era bonita, muito bonita, do tipo que os homens torciam o pescoço para acompanhar seu caminhar sem o menor pudor. Percorria as ruas escuras da periferia de New York com seu extenso cabelo naturalmente ruivo balançando ao vento. Não parecia se importar com os homens que a olhavam com segundas e terceiras intenções, muito pelo contrario, sorria de forma perversa a cada elogio, por mais estranho ou vulgar que fosse. Tirou do bolso da calça jeans um isqueiro _zippo_ vermelho cromo e de dentro do sobretudo um maço de cigarros já quase vazio. Acendeu o fumo casualmente antes de adentrar um beco sujo e escuro que poucos ousariam sequer passar por perto. O beco estava silencioso a ponto do som das botas de salto alto em contanto com a calçada imunda ser ouvido. Seguiu até o fim da passagem onde desceu uma escada discretamente posicionada até o subsolo de algo que parecia ser um bar, ou melhor, um inferninho. Bateu duas vezes na porta e deu uma tragada longa no cigarro antes de uma pequena janelinha que permitia ver somente os olhos de quem estava do outro lado se abrisse.

- Pois não? - disse, gentilmente, o dono dos olhos castanhos.

- Como assim "Pois não"? – desdenhou a ruiva – Sua polidez não combina com essa merda de lugar.

- Ah, _Crimson_*****. – destrancou a porta ao reconhecê-la – desculpe, mas você não costuma freqüentar essa "merda de lugar" aos sábados. Como está?

- Se estivesse bem não estaria por aqui. – respondeu ao passar pela porta e parar ao lado do homem. – Mas... Quem sabe uma bebida melhorasse drasticamente meu humor. – concluiu de forma absoluta e propositalmente inocente.

- Ainda não está muito movimentado, posso conversar com você por uns 10 minutos. Me dê seu casaco e me espere no bar. – e estendeu as mãos para pegar o longo casaco.

- Cuidado que esse é um _Chanel_ legitimo, provavelmente vale mais que esse lugar. – disse enquanto tirava seu sobretudo e dava-o ao amigo.

- Sim senhora, cuidarei dele como se fosse meu filho. – falou com humor antes de sumir pela multidão.

Seu nome não vinha ao caso, mas todos a chamavam de Crimson. Não era alta, mas isso não era nada que um bom salto não pudesse resolver. Tinha olhos verdes, pele anormalmente branca e cabelos levemente ondulados. Corpo magro, sem nenhum atributo realmente chamativo além do rosto maravilhoso. Usava um batom carmim berrante, esmalte da mesma cor e um risco preto nos olhos. Suas roupas eram simples, porém prefeitas; jeans simples que lhe caiam muito bem, um cinto largo de couro e uma regata branca. Usava também relógio, grandes argolas nas orelhas e uma pequena no canto direito de seu lábio.

- A especialidade da casa. – pediu assim que se sentou no banco alto encostado ao balcão principal.

O _barman _assentiu para a ruiva e começo a preparar a bebida. Aquele lugar não mudara nada, nadinha mesmo, observou Crimson. O chão continuava encardido, as prostitutas se exibiam no _poledance_ e os maiores criminosos no NY ainda sentavam nas mesmas mesas isoladas cercados de mulheres semi-nuas. Deprimente, pensou por fim.

- Seu Bloody Mary. – o homem atrás do balcão colocou uma taça cheia de liquido vermelho a sua frente e se virou para continuar atendendo.

Bebericou o drinque e teve que admitir, estava maravilhoso. Nenhum bar na cidade vendia _aquele_ Bloody Mary.

Então, subitamente, sentiu uma vontade louca de fumar, mas assim que tocou o colo se lembrou que deixara o maço no sobretudo.

- Merda, sua burra... – ralhou consigo mesma em baixo tom.

E a necessidade só aumentava. Odiava ter essas vontades repentinas e intensas.

É bem verdade que há muitos anos já não era normal, mas haviam lhe dito que a intensidade de seus capriços e sentimentos diminuiria com o tempo. Que nada, ela continuava a sofrer com os impulsos quase incontroláveis e repentinos. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e ela virou a taça a sua frente entre seus lábios, tomando todo o drink de uma única vezes, mas ainda sim necessitava dos malditos cigarros. E, de repente, o maço estava na sua frente.

- Deixou no bolso interno no casaco.

Crimson olhou sutilmente para o amigo com quem conversara na entrada, River. Este percebera, mesmo recebendo apenas um olhar discreto, que a jovem não parecia bem.

- Está há quanto tempo sem? – perguntou tendo a certeza de que a outra saberia sobre o que se tratava.

- Um mês, duas semanas e três dias. – ela abria a caixa de cigarros com urgência e acendia o rolinho com mais pressa ainda. – Nossa, estava precisando disso. – admitiu após a tragada mais desejada e longa da sua vida. – Não sabe como isso alivia a ansiedade e inibe minha fome.

- Estava quase dizendo que isso mata, mas isso não se aplica a você. – comentou River – Alias, me diga o motivo da sua visita; não posso demorar muito.

- Preciso saber se conhece essa pessoa. – disse após tirar do bolso da calça uma foto 3X4 e uma em tamanho normal dobrada e quatro partes, ambas novinhas e bem coloridas; reveladas há poucos dias.

- Deixe-me ver... – River colocou as duas fotos no balcão, bem na sua frente, e pareceu pensar por alguns segundos – Já vi o homem de cabelos acinzentados e compridos, da foto maior. Houve um tempo em que ele vinha muito aqui, mas sumiu faz uns dois anos. Ares, se não me engano.

- Quanto ao outro? – indagou a ruiva.

- Não, nunca vi o outro.

- Droga...

River levou seu olhar das fotos para Crimson. Ela era linda, sempre achara, porém tinha consciência que a mulher ao seu lado era igualmente perigosa e letal. Uma amizade íntima era o máximo que ele se permitia, embora muitas vezes seu lado masculino pedisse muito mais que isso.

- Bom... Muito obrigada. Preciso ir agora. – olhou para o relógio e fez uma careta – Só tenho mais cinco horas.

- Vai matá-lo? – indagou o amigo.

- Não, pelo menos minhas ordens são de apenas interrogá-lo.

- Mais um que, talvez, saiba demais?

- Parece que sim. – disse enquanto colocava as fotos no bolso da calça – De qualquer forma, ainda estou resolvendo os problemas que inadimplência de Olivia causou. – e se levantou do banco – Tenho que ir, River. Passo pra te visitar na segunda.

- Até, e se cuida.

Duvidou que ela tivesse ouvido, pois já tava passando pelo meio do salão com seu caminhar elegante que marcava tanta presença. Viu-a passar pela saída já com seu sobretudo e sumir assim que a passagem se fechou. E então olhou para a mesa, lá estavam os cigarros de Crimson e a taça marcada pelo batom rubro vibrante. Certas coisas nunca mudam, pensou, e essa era uma delas; ela sempre esquecia os cigarros. Soube, portanto, que ela realmente voltaria na segunda e não pode deter um leve sorriso ao deduzir isso.

-----XxX-----

O sol nascia na Grécia. Tudo indicava que seria mais uma manhã de sol radiante com a temperatura nas alturas, e isso parecia incomodar especialmente o morador da décima primeira casa.

- Bom dia Camus! – Milo adentrou a casa usando sou traje dourado e conservando seu sorriso maroto de sempre – Quente hoje, não?

- Infernal – concordou o aquariano que também usava sua armadura naquela manhã – e você está atrasado.

- Relaxa gelinho, Athena só chega em 20 minutos. – falou despreocupadamente – Além do mais, encontrei Mu e Shaka conversando na casa de Virgem, assim como Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Aiolia em Leão. – observou quando começavam a caminhar juntos em direção ao décimo terceiro templo.

- Isso não me surpreende. – Camus falou reprovador – Todos andam muito descansados ultimamente. Isso não é bom...

- Pelo amor do bom Zeus que nos ressuscitou daquele inferno, Camus! – exclamou Milo – Merecemos um folga, nossa, como merecemos!

- Sabe a minha opinião sobre isso.

- Sei que isso é falta de mulher, isso sim.

Milo foi, pra variar um pouco, totalmente ignorado pelo amigo aquariano. Porém, toda a brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade e Camus sabia muito bem disso.

Subiram as escadas com Milo tagarelando sem parar sobre o tempo, o santuário, a última mulher com quem saíra e quem estava espreitando para atacar. Camus seguiu calado, no máximo concordando ou soltando um grunhido de reprovação tão comum por parte do aquariano.

- Atrasados. – disse Shion quando os cavaleiros de escorpião e aquário pisaram no ultimo degrau.

- Culpa do Camus! – apontou Milo descaradamente – Se ele tivesse reclamado menos teríamos subido mais rápido.

- Sua cara de pau chega a me comover, escorpião – rebateu a grande mestre já com cara de poucos amigos. – Entrem logo, vamos.

Ambos reverenciaram o antigo Cavaleiro de Áries e adentrarem o opulento templo. Pegaram uma linha reta para a sala do trono, onde os outros cavaleiros já deviam estar reunidos, mas está se encontrava quase vazia. Aiolos e Shura conversavam no pé da escada que levava ao grande trono de Athenas, enquanto Aldebaran conversava com Dohko e Saga. Kannon jazia a esquerda do trono vazio, sem nenhum traje de batalha.

Um belo tapete vermelho vivo cruzava o salão em direção ao trono. Era ali, arrumados frente a frente, que deveriam esperar por sua deusa.

- Bom dia Milo – sorriu Aiolos – Camus.

- Bom dia! – respondeu o sempre animado escorpião, enquanto Camus apenas acenou para ambos com a cabeça.

Camus e Milo se juntaram ou capricorniano e ao sagitariano próximo a escada. A conversa não pode ser considerada construtiva, ao contrario, falaram besteiras mesmo diante do semblante sempre fechado de Camus de Aquário. Porém, o assunto descontraído não durou muito, pois Shion irrompeu pelo grandioso portal que ligava o grande corredor a sala do trono com Shaka e Mu em seus calcanhares. Máscara da Morte vinha um pouco mais trás junto com Afrodite e Aiolia. O trio, incrivelmente, parecia rir de alguma coisa secreta, pois aparentavam conter uma grande vontade de gargalhar.

- Certo, finalmente não falta ninguém. – Shion avançou pelas escadas e parou diante do trono – Em formação, agora. Ela já está no Santuário.

Todos começaram a se mexer. Afrodite se posicionou próximo ao portal e Mu aos pés da escada no lado oposto do tapete vermelho. Os demais dourados se colocaram em ordem entre o ariano e o pisciano, frende a frente e lado a lado. Kannon permaneceu ao lado do trono e Shion parou bem na frente do assento, pronto para receber sua deusa.

Saori não demorou muito tempo para aparecer carregando uma expressão cansada. Parecia não dormir direito já há alguns dias e seu corpo estava mais magro que o normal. O vestido branco de sempre fora trocado por um belo terno feminino e os cabelos jaziam presos num coque bem arrumado. Adentrou a sala do trono com passadas largas e dirigiu-se ao trono. Sentou-se de forma relaxada, cruzou as pernas e apoiou o cotovelo direito no braço do assento.

- Certo... – o tom de sua voz era arrastado – Gostaria muito de adiar essa conversa, mas não temos mais tempo.

Os cavaleiros presentes trocaram olhares que variavam entre o curioso, o divertido e o preocupado. Saori assumiu uma postura mais ereta no trono, respirou fundo e disse:

- Algum de vocês acredita em... – fez uma pequena pausa e seu olhar moribundo pareceu se esvair em segundos – Vampiros?

-----XxX-----

Amanhecia em NY quando Crimson entrou as pressas no seu apartamento de frente para o Central Park, fechando rapidamente todas as janelas e as grossas cortinas escuras que não permitiam a passagem de um único raio de sol. Pendurou o sobretudo num gancho próximo a porta de entrada e depois caminhou por um longo corredor até a ultima porta. Adentrou seu quarto e respirou aliviada. Finalmente estava num ambiente que parecia abraçá-la de tão confortável e aconchegante.

Seu quarto era espaçoso e bem sedutor. Predominavam nos acessórios – como edredom, almofadas, quatros, velas e etc – tons de vermelho e uma meia luz também avermelhada que proporcionava um clima sugestivo para atividades proibidas à menores de idade. As paredes eram brancas, a exceção de uma única tingida de vermelho fortíssimo. Um lustre de cristal antiguíssimo suportava inúmeras velas e um lindo espelho preso à parede vermelha deva o toque final. O chão era forrado por um tapete branco, felpudo e gostoso ao toque dos pés descalça.

Tirou as botas, colocando-as do lado de fora, e correu direto para a grande cama de casal. Jogou-se nela com vontade e abraço uma almofada, encolhendo-se como um feto logo depois. Estava cansada, muito cansada, e só queria repousar. E, por algum motivo, tinha certeza que o dia seguinte prometia ser pesado.

---XxX---

***Crimson: **Carmesim; Enrubescer/Tingir de vermelho.

Nada demais esse primeiro capítulo, eu sei, mas eu precisava apresentar alguma coisa. A mulher chamada Crimson é a minha personagem e já deu pra notar que de humana ela tem muito pouco. Sim, ela é um vampiro, e pertence ao clã chamado Ventrue (não, não tem nada de Volture ou crepúsculo aqui).

**A ficha;**

**Nome (Só o primeiro nome):  
**

**Apelido:**

**Idade aparente:**

**Idade verdadeira:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História (Como foi transformada é obrigatório):**

**Clã (La Sombra, Ventrue, Assamita e Giovanine) (O seu sobrenome corresponde, obviamente, ao clã escolhido):**

**Gosta de:**

**Não Gosta de:**

**Par: (Todos os dourados, Shion e Kannon).**

**Estilo:**

**Algo que queira acrescentar:**


	2. Shihiro

A risada peculiar de Máscara da Morte irrompeu aguda pelo nobre salão.

- Calado! – ralhou Shion – Como ousa? – completou inteiramente indignado com o comportamento do canceriano.

O Tom da risada de Máscara da Morte diminuiu, mas não cessou por completo. Shion pode prestar atenção na sala e percebeu que o Cavaleiro de Câncer não era o único com uma reação, a seu ver, inadequada. Todos, exceto Saga e Dohko, pareciam bem incrédulos. Até mesmo Shaka e Camus, normalmente sérios, centrados e de poucas palavras estavam meio chocados; uma das sobrancelhas do aquariano estava erguida e o virginiano, mesmo com os olhos fechados, parecia encarar o trono com a face marcada por uma expressão atônica.

- Sinto muito Atena, mas a senhoria não espera que... – começou Máscara.

- Ela espera seu silencio – a interrupção veio, surpreendentemente, de Saga – E sua compreensão.

- Imaginei que soubesse. – revelou Atena que olhava o geminiano de forma enigmática.

- Tenho lembranças vagas de quando estava dominado por Ares. – falou com pesar – Creio que Shion e Dohko também saibam.

- Correto. – confirmou a mulher de cabelo lilás – Mais de 200 anos de existência revelam muitos segredos do mundo... Mas chegou a hora de todos saberem sobre a vida desses seres que vivem da escuridão.

Dohko passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes de um belo castanho avermelhado. O gesto parecia nervoso e sua expressão traiu seu sentimento de preocupação que tentava esconder. Sabia que se Atena estava tocando nesse assunto era porque, no mínino, enfrentariam aquelas criaturas que ele não gostava nem de lembrar que existiam. Em segundos desceu a mão de seus cabelos e passou-a pelo pescoço, numa espécie de procura por algo que já não estava mais lá, mesmo este estando quase coberto pela proteção dourada.

A esta altura a risada de Mascara de Morte parou por completo. Ele trocou olhares com Afrodite e Aiolia, mas nenhum dos três ousou dizer uma única palavra sequer.

- Sofri um ataque enquanto... – Atena começou, mas logo foi interrompida.

- COMO ASSIM? – Milo não agüentou e exclamou.

- Fique quieto. – ralhou Camus sem nem levantar a voz – Ela nunca viaja sozinha. Imagino que um dos cavaleiros de bronze estava presente, estou certo?

- Sim, Hyoga e Shun estavam comigo. – respondeu Atena – Bom, continuando, fui atacada por um vampiro e não há registros de um vampiro atacar um deus encarnado até onde tenho conhecimento. No entanto aconteceu. Tem algo a dizer sobre isso Saga?

- Nada... – respondeu fitando o chão, como se tivesse vergonha demais para olhar Atena – Imagino que Ares tenho se envolvido com eles, porém eu não me lembro de nada exatamente útil. – continuou sem desviar o olhar da escada – Uma das poucas coisas que me lembro é que ele freqüentava um bar onde havia vampiros no fim de um beco, mas não lembro onde era e nem o nome.

Atena suspirou pesadamente e se levantou. Encarou todos os presentes e até forçou um sorriso sem muito sucesso.

- A partir de hoje deveram estar em alerta noturno. – informou em voz alta – Devem saber que vampiros não possuem cosmo, ou seja, não esperem identificar sua presença dessa forma. Também vale frisar que se forem mordidos não vão se transformar em um deles, pois a transformação é algo muito mais complexo que meramente morder. – ela deu a volta no trono e foi em direção a cortina roxa que se estendia atrás do assento – estão dispensados, mas nos reunimos novamente assim que eu conseguir levantar mais informações. – e sumiu após atravessar o pano.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Afrodite parecia desnorteado.

- Atena acabou de explicar. – respondeu Saga num irritante tom de obviedade.

- A claro! – debochou o pisciano ao colocar uma mão na cintura – Já te falei que bati altos papos com o Papai Noel ontem e ainda descobri que o Coelho da Páscoa mora numa toca no meu quintal?

- Parece difícil de acreditar, mas se pararmos pra pensar nem eu nem Shion somos humanos. – observou Mu que parecia estar digerindo a idéia dos vampiros muitíssimo bem.

- Mu está certo, mas chega de papo já que Atena dispensou todos vocês! – Shion sentou-se no trono com uma expressão preocupada – E Dohko, você poderia ficar?

O libriano assentiu positivamente.

O salão se esvaziou rapidamente e o som dos sussurros foi diminuindo pouco a pouco até não sobrar nenhum ruído estranho àquele local.

- Temos problemas bem grandes. – observou Shion.

- E coloca grande nisso velho amigo. – concordou Dohko.

**...XxX...**

Camus se despediu rápida e silenciosamente dos companheiros e adentrou por entre os muitos pilares da casa de aquário até um belo portão duplo com o símbolo de seu signo lindamente gravado na madeira escura.

- Eu não convidei você pra entrar, Milo. – disse já num tom derrotado, pois sabia que permissão era a ultima coisa que o escorpião precisava para entrar na sua casa.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi essa. – Milo surgiu da escuridão presente entre os pilares de mármore branco – Pra começar, o calor lá fora está insuportável, e depois eu quero... – Milo parou repentinamente ao sentir um cosmo conhecido e olhou Camus por alguns segundos - Já tem alguém na sua casa. – constatou.

- Sim. – respondeu o aquariano – Finalmente vou vê-lo...

Milo olhou incógnito para o amigo, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Simplesmente acompanhou-o pelo portão em direção a sala de Camus.

O interior das casas zodiacais dedicado a atender as necessidades de moradia dos cavaleiros não era realmente grande, porém aconchegante o suficiente para nunca se imaginar que batalhas mortais se desenrolavam a alguns metros dali. Camus optara por tons de azul nas paredes, carpete e uma variedade incrível de belos quadros e outras obras de arte. Os móveis em mogno dominavam o ambiente e uma das paredes era uma estante gigantesca; desde o alto pé direito até o chão, toda coberta de livros. E de pé no centro da sala contemplando a coleção literária de Camus estava seu pupilo, Hyoga de Cisne.

- Hyoga! – animou-se o Cavaleiro de escorpião – E então, como foi? Eles realmente existem? Era grande? – bombardeou.

O Cavaleiro de Cisne não mudara nada, constatou Camus. Porém, era visível que seu rosto estava cansado e envolvendo seu pescoço estava uma bandagem branca que parecia recém colocada. Ele apenas se aproximou com passos lentos e respondeu:

- Imaginei que vocês já estavam sabendo. – e sorriu diante da curiosidade do amigo. – É bom ver que está bem, Mestre Camus.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo de você, infelizmente. – respondeu com seu típico tom frio.

- Nem fale. – Hyoga suspirou pesadamente e sentou na poltrona de aparência muito confortável ao seu lado. – Foi... Macabro.

Camus e Milo se entre olharam por alguns segundos, mas antes que pudessem falar algo Hyoga seguiu relatando:

- Não há muito que contar... Quer dizer, foi tudo muito rápido. Estávamos passando pelo _Central Park_ quando algo simplesmente pulou na Saori. – começou o cavaleiro de bronze – Nós a protegemos, obviamente, mas não sentimos nenhuma presença, nem sequer um único som! – seu tom eraalgo entre o intrigado e o perplexo – Enfim, a coisa sumiu nas sombras tão rápido quando apareceu. Só consegui ver que tinha cabelos compridos e escuros, mas pelo peso e tamanho era uma mulher, creio eu.

A essa altura Milo estava sentado, ou melhor, esparramado no divan, enquanto Camus optou por ocupar o sofá próximo a poltrona ocupada pelo pupilo. Ambos pareciam pouco convencidos da história de Hyoga, afinal como poderia um cavaleiro não saber direito o que o atingiu?

- Contudo, o mais estranho foi o fato de Shun estar com as correntes da armadura debaixo do casaco e elas em momento algum reagiram.

- Isso não é possível. – observou Milo.

Hyoga olhou-o tão profundamente que o cavaleiro de escorpião viu Camus naquele olhar capaz de congelar até a alma de qualquer individuo. O loiro levou as mãos até a bandagem e a retirou vagarosamente, revelando uma marca peculiar que ambos só achavam possível ver em filmes de terror.

- A coisa mordeu você? – indagou Milo, espantado.

- Não, Milo, imagina! É claro que eu furei minha jugular, duas vezes, pra sacanear vocês! – a rara ironia de Hyoga transpareceu.

Até mesmo Camus se surpreendeu com a educada resposta de Hyoga. Este, por sua vez, respirou fundo e se acalmou.

- Desculpem. – pediu já mais comedido e passou a mão direita pelos cabelos loiros – Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas seja lá o que está solto por ai não é humano e eu lhes garanto isso.

**...xXx...**

Havia alguém em sua casa, constatou de imediato após despertar bruscamente ao cair da noite. Levantou-se devagar e assim que se virou deu de cara com o invasor, ou melhor, invasora. A figura era alta e tragava uma capa negra com um capuz que lhe cobria a face por completo. Crimson não teria reconhecido a amiga se não fosse pelo cabelo castanho-escuro que, por sua vez, descia reunido num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo sobre o ombro direito da recém chegada.

- Pelo amor de qualquer antediluviano, Shihiro. – relaxou ao reconhecê-la – Isso lá é hora de chegar à casa de alguém? – terminou por reclamar quando observou que o relógio de pulso sobre o criado-mudo marcava oito horas da noite.

- Os anciãos do Circulo Infernal da Camarilla me incluíram na sua missão. – informou casualmente enquanto retirava sua capa – E parece que vão mandar mais um ou dois membros.

- Viro bagunça... – murmurou a ruiva que se sentara na cama.

- O assassinato de Severo abalou até os anarquistas, embora ainda não saiba se o Sabá já tem conhecimento do ocorrido. – prosseguiu com seu tom casual e depositou a capa cuidadosamente arrumada sobre uma cadeira. – A maioria dos clãs, pertencentes ou não a Camarilla, deseja saber o que aconteceu. E rápido.

- Imagino, já que concordaram em pagar seu preço. – observou ainda sonolenta e tentada a se deitar novamente – Aliás, você está conosco agora ou ainda é independente?

- O clã Assamita sempre foi e sempre será independente.

- Perguntei se **você** estava, e não seu clã. – insistiu.

Shihiro respirou profundamente antes de se virar para a dona da casa. O assunto das seitas sempre é delicado e cautela é essencial para que não aconteça de você se deixar envolver num caminho sem volta. Então respirou e falou:

- Deixemos esse assunto para depois, sim?

- Como queria.

- Obrigada por entender. – e virou-se para a ruiva.

Crinsom não via a mulher Assamita há exatos 80 anos; tempo que, para os vampiros, era insignificante. Seria bobagem dizer que vampiros mudavam, pois uma vez morto o corpo torna-se pálido, não se engorda mais e quaisquer outras mudanças físicas são irrelevantes. É bem verdade que cabelos e unhas continuam a crescer, mas essas sutis nuancem na aparência são graças às propriedades miraculosas do sangue humano. Quanto mais se utiliza o fluido vital para tais fins, mais rápida a próxima refeição de aproximará. E a refeição de Shiriro tinha que ser feita em breve, concluiu a ruiva assim bateu seus olhos no rosto pálido e oval da amiga. A pupila estava dilata a tal ponto que a íris azul quase não aparecia, os caninos estavam ameaçando sair, marcando seus lábios carnudos, e as mãos enluvadas de branco esfregavam-se como que para conter a ansiedade.

- Tem sangue na geladeira, mas...

Não chegou existir um "mas". A mulher de cabelos compridos e castanhos passou correndo por Crimson em direção a cozinha que, por sinal, ela teve que descobrir por conta própria a localização, pois até onde a ruiva se lembrava Shihiro nunca tinha estado naquele apartamento. Olhou estarrecida para a porta escancarada por onde a vampira passara segundos antes e observou:

- Gente, isso que é fome.

Seus olhos continuaram fixos na porta aberta que proporcionava uma visão do comprido corredor. Não demorou nem cinco minutos para Shihiro retornar com cara de poucos amigos, dizendo:

- Que porra é essa? – disse apontando para o objeto plástico e vermelho em sua mão.

- Uma bolsa de sangue. – Crimson ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu o que lhe parecia obvio.

- Uma bolsa de sangue animal, você quis dizer! – estava indignada, mas ainda sim tomava o conteúdo da bolsa cravando seus caninos no plástico e sugando o conteúdo semi-congelado.

- Estou em dieta de sangue animal. – informou enquanto começava a se despir no meio do quarto, jogando suas roupas sobre a cama.

Os olhos azuis de Shihiro, agora bem mais evidentes, miraram à amiga. Seus lábios deixaram a bolsa e um filete de sangue escorreu de sua boca descendo até o queixo para depois pingar em seu vestido branco. O seu desespero por alimento a fez esquecer-se de tirar as luvas que ficaram completamente manchadas de um tom rosado.

- Isso é insano. – falou seriamente.

- Isso é necessário... – Crimson murmurou quase que para si mesma antes de entrar no banheiro, bater a porta e abrir o chuveiro.

Um suspiro pesado deixou os lábios da vampira Assamita que, por sua vez, caminhou até o espelho para olhar-se. Havia sangue em suas luvas, em seu vestido e em sua boca. Seu cabelo ficara desarrumado e seu rosto ainda apresentava as marcas de um quase descontrole; pupilas ainda um pouco dilatadas, olhos profundos e semblante feroz. Limpou uma gotícula de sangue que respingara próxima a sua pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo e comentou casualmente:

- Estou perdendo os modos na hora de comer.

Alguns minutos depois a chuveiro parou de fazer barulho e Shihiro viu a ruiva sair do banho, envolta numa nuvem de vapor. Uma toalha vermelha ajudava a secar seus cabelos e nada lhe cobria o corpo. Este apresentava terríveis cicatrizes avermelhadas por quase a extensão de suas costas e ombros que contrastavam terrivelmente com o tem pálido de sua pele.

- Você vai conhecer a Xerife de NY; Temos que visitá-la às dez horas. – informou a mulher de cabelos ruivos.

- Hmmm... Até fiquei curiosa agora. – e sorriu de canto pra a amiga.

**...xXx...**

- Eu insisto para que fique, Hyoga. – repetiu Camus, mesmo não sendo do seu feitio – E para que Milo se retire.

O escorpião fez uma careta, mas só desta vez ia admitir que Camus estivesse certo sem maiores implicâncias. Tinham recebidos ordens de permanecer em alerta durante toda a noite e já passara boa parte daquela tarde na companhia dos dois aquarianos. Assim, sem mais piadinhas infames, Milo deixou a décima primeira casa e desceu despreocupadamente a escadaria enquanto admirava o belo por do sol.

- Miluxoooo! – uma voz alegre e familiar gritou.

Uma corrente elétrica atravessou o corpo do cavaleiro lhe causando arrepios. Girou nos calcanhares e viu a bela loira de olhos azuis descendo os degraus ao seu encontro. Electra era uma bela serva do tipo bem sedutor. Sua estatura alta, corpo curvilíneo e cabelos compridos e cacheados eram um imã para qualquer homem. Todavia, sua personalidade não permitia que ninguém a tolerasse por mais de algumas horas.

Ela continuou se aproximando rapidamente até pular encima de Milo, agarrando-se ao pescoço do mesmo e encarando-o de forma sugestiva.

- Adoro vê-lo de armadura... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido – E adoro ainda mais quando está sem ela...

- Aqui não é o local. – disse levemente irritado ao se desvencilhar da loira – Você sabe dos problemas que pode me causar se alguém nos pega.

- Que Saco... – murmurou contrariada – quando vai fazer sexo comigo ao ar livre?

- Não vou. – respondeu seco – Já estou errado só em levá-la à minha cama, Electra.

- Essa castidade me causa náusea. – revelou ao passar pelo cavaleiro e continuar sua descida – Te espero na cama.

Milo devia impedi-la e sabia muito bem disso, mas não negaria fogo. O cavaleiro de escorpião **jamais** poderia negar fogo.

**...xXx...**

No dia seguinte...

Athena acordara a pouco mais de uma hora com uma terrível noticia. Dois corpos masculinos de habitantes do vilarejo próximo ao santuário haviam sido encontrados já sem vida naquela madrugada. Ambos tinham marcas de mordidas pelo corpo e nenhuma gota de sangue lhes restava.

- Por Zeus... – murmurou desolada – O que está acontecendo aqui...?

**End**

1 - Desculpem, primeiramente, pela estúpida demora. Não se repetirá, prometo! Hihihi! Até pq to amando escrever isso aqui; é quase uma válvula de escape pros meus dias pesados da facul.

2 - Bom, já deu pra ver uma personagem selecionada pelas fichas apareceu, neh? Parabéns **Schne Hissi **você está dentro e seu par é o Shion :D

3 – AS FICHAS AINDA ENTÃO ABERTAS! CONTINUEM MANDANDO, PLSSS! E quem já mandou sinta-se a vontade para mandar uma segunda, eu permito xD.

Grande beijo minhas queridas leitoras!


End file.
